


Exceeded Expectations XI  Not Killing People

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, And Tom isn’t really helping, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frostpudding, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a goddam mess, Loki-cest (kind of), M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tomki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: This picks up exactly where Part X left off. Loki has a breakdown when he convinces himself Tom is going to leave him because he’s killed too many people.





	Exceeded Expectations XI  Not Killing People

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of smutty goodness, but we have to see Loki through his meltdown first.

“Please, Thomas. Just let me do this for my own peace of mind, if nothing else,” said Loki, his hand on Tom’s arm. “I’ve made some powerful enemies in the past thousand years and even though you’re far more resilient than you used to be, they could still use you against me.”

“Yes, ok, I see your point,” he relented, and let Loki put the tracking spell into him. 

Now, the god would be able to find him anywhere in the Nine Realms. It was like having his own internal GPS beacon. All he felt was a slight warmth from Loki’s hand on his arm, and it was done.  Tom was sitting on the edge of the giant bathtub while the god soaked and they finished two four-packs of Guinness, Loki’s favorite beverage on Earth. He often said it was the second-best thing to come from Midgard, with Tom being the first.

“I made Ingrid something to eat. She’s taking a shower and then I’ll take her out to get some Earth-standard clothes to tide her over until we get her home.  She’s only 18. Barely out of childhood by human standards, and she wore that collar for nearly a year. It made her nervous as hell to sit still while I did the ‘work’of making her a sandwich. The collar would have punished her for that. I almost wish we’d put it on Skadi.”

“Skadi will get what she deserves one day. In the meantime, you have her bow and a quiver full of arrows. Do you know what that means?”

“Of course not.” Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Not so useful in a world of automatic weapons, but they may come in handy someday. The magic of the bow is that your arms will never tire and the magic of the arrows is that you will never fail to hit a target you can see. They’re Skadi’s personal magic and it would take me a long time to duplicate it, if ever. The girl was smart to give them to you. Now, your main problem will be shedding yourself of a girl who worships you—unless, of course, you want to keep her. She does have some...skill,” Loki grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes again, harder.

“She doesn’t worship me. She’s just grateful.”

“Of course,she does, and it’s only fair. You  _are_ the one who saved her. I likely wouldn’t have paid her much attention once you were free.”

“She wants to go home to Vanaheim. Her father Rolf rules a small kingdom there and apparently he pissed Skadi off somehow.”

Loki laughed out loud and pulled Tom into the tub fully clothed.

“Hey! What the Hell?!”

“Blame Ingrid for where my mind went just then. Take your clothes off or not, it’s up to you, but I want you to suck my cock right now.”

“ _What? _ What is wrong with you? I just whipped you until you nearly collapsed, you bled all over the floor, and then you masturbated in front of a hundred people.”

“And, that was hours ago, was it not? Can I help it if that’s what you do to me? But, I changed my mind. I want you naked and I want your hands.”

“You want my..._fine_."

He pulled off his wet clothes, dropped them outside the tub, and found a bottle of conditioner. It would do. As he poured a palmful, Loki pulled him into a long, slow kiss.

“For the second time, I thought I might lose you, Thomas. You are more precious to me than anything in the Nine Realms and I can no longer imagine life without you.”

For about thirty seconds, he looked as serious as Tom had ever seen him, green eyes shining as if he were close to tears, then he shifted gears again.

“Now, show me what those hands can do,” he grinned.

Loki closed his eyes and leaned back in the tub as Tom began to run his slicked hands up and down the shaft. He really did love what he could do to Loki without even working very hard at it. His hands were big and strong and skilled, and it wasn’t long before the god moaned and tensed and came for him. He pulled the plug, rinsed off, and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He sighed as he looked down at the bulge in the towel, knowing that just giving Loki a hand job had done that to him. When he opened the bathroom door, he was startled by the sight of Ingrid similarly wrapped in a towel and waiting for him.

“I—I have no clean clothes, My Lord. What do you wish me to wear?”

She’d gotten a very good look at Tom’s wet, bare torso as well as the bulge in the towel and it had caused her to stutter before averting her eyes to the floor. Loki almost spit a mouthful of Guinness all over the bathtub, he was laughing so hard.

“On second thought, I can have some clothes delivered in a couple of hours.” Tom said, trying not to chuckle under his breath.

“In the meantime, wear one of my dress shirts. It’ll be long enough to cover you up. And, please stop calling me ‘My Lord.’ I’m no more royalty in my own realm than I am in yours. Tom or Thomas will do.”

*****

The following morning, they were ready to go, and Tom was looking forward with a lot of anticipation to his first off-world vacation. Loki had suggested they take the bow and stay on Vanaheim for a few days, as it was a beautiful, green realm with many diverse species and landscapes. It would afford Tom plenty of room to try out his new magic bow and arrows, and Loki had assured him the people were friendly and accommodating. They portaled into a clearing about a mile from the town in Ingrid’s tribal kingdom, so she could show them the countryside as they walked.

“Have you ever used a bow, Thomas?” Loki asked.

“I learned basic archery as a teenager, but haven’t shot one since. It doesn’t sound as if it matters whether I’m a good shot, based on what you told me yesterday, though. Point and shoot, right?” 

He nocked an arrow and pointed at a tree.

As if on cue, an arrow shot past Tom, narrowly deflected by Loki, and they were surrounded by a group of men armed with bows and swords. Before either of them could grab Ingrid, she had started to run toward the trees and was intercepted by a man with a sword.

“We just want her. Don’t try to follow us,” he said, dragging Ingrid by the arm as he retreated into the woods.

“Trial by fire, Thomas. Just look at your target and let go. You get the one holding her, and I’ll get the rest,” Loki said softly.

He spun in a circle and threw a series of fireballs at the dozen men around them, and his daggers took down anyone still standing. Tom took a deep breath and held it while he focused on the man holding Ingrid, and loosed the arrow. It hit him square in the eye and he dropped like a rock, dead instantly. Loki retrieved the arrow and carefully wiped the blood and brain tissue in the grass before returning it.

“I—I just killed a man,” Tom said, shocked and staring at the corpse. 

“What just happened? Ingrid, why didn’t you tell us it wasn’t safe here?”

“I’m sorry, My Lord. I didn’t know. It  should have been safe—this is my father’s holding—and I don’t understand how they could have been waiting for us.”

Loki put a hand on her shoulder, the first time he’d touched her since...well, since she’d had his cock in her mouth and he’d been otherwise occupied.

“It seems I’m not the only one using tracking spells. Skadi put one in her, too.”

“Why does she want you so badly?” asked Tom, looking at Ingrid.

“I don’t think she does. I think this is still about me,” said Loki.

“Skadi wants her back because I—we—took her. It’s that simple.”

Loki kept his hand on her shoulder and shut his eyes for a few moments.

“There. Surprisingly easy to rid her of it. Skadi’s magic is usually much stronger, so she must have done it in haste when she was taking the collar off.”

Tom was still in shock, his voice shaking a little. He wasn’t even certain why the question was suddenly important to him, but he had to ask.

“How many people have you killed, Loki? Do you even know?”

“No, not really. It’s been a thousand years, Thomas. I would like to tell you something different if you wish, but I can’t. I warned you the night I killed those two men in Buenos Aires that they would not be the last you’d see die. And, I would kill ten thousand more to save you or Thor.”

“How many did you kill to get me the apple?”

“A hundred, maybe.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, except when Loki tried to speak to him in his head and Tom waved him off.

“Not now, Loki.”

*****

Tom had decided to table any discussion about killing for the time being. This was not the time or place to question himself or his relationship with Loki, and he could tuck it away in a box until they got home. He was an actor, after all, so he was pretty good at it.

The surprise, the reunion tears, and the celebration of Ingrid’s return was even more dramatic than they’d expected. Her father literally threw himself at their feet, sobbing his thanks, then ordered a feast be prepared and showed them to a well-appointed guest room. This was not Asgard or London or Buenos Aires, and the accommodations were far more humble, but sincerely offered.  Shortly after Loki and Tom had settled in, Ingrid and Rolf knocked at their door, looking a little unsure and awkward.

“Gentlemen. Ingrid has told me a great deal about what happened and how you rescued her from the collar—you in particular, Lord Thomas.”

Rolf paused and hemmed, not knowing exactly how to frame his question.

“Prince Loki, you are known to us, but Lord Thomas is not, and I understand you are both from cultures that differ from ours. Ingrid tells me you are...together. This represents an unfamiliar situation to us. Such relationships are not unknown on Vanaheim, but are less open, and we do not wish to insult either of you with our ignorance of your customs.”

Loki was barely suppressing a grin. Rolf swallowed hard and hesitated, so Ingrid decided to take matters into her own hands.

“What my father is trying to say is that we have discussed it, and we would be honored, Lord Thomas, if you would agree to be what we call a  _Fadir._ We do not know whether this would be allowed by your customs.”

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rolf regained his composure and spoke up.

“It is our word for ‘father,’ but it has a greater meaning here. You are a hero to our people now, and we would be honored if you would father a child with Ingrid. It is our custom and it would be raised as a Child of the Kingdom and held in high regard. This would require no additional responsibility from you. We are a relatively small population, and the seed of a man such as you would be valued greatly.”

Tom was stunned and took a few moments to find the right words.

“I...also am honored. May I have some time to consider this request and discuss it with Prince Loki?”

“Of course. If you will give us your decision by tonight, it would give us great pleasure to announce it at this evening’s festivities.”

Rolf bowed and backed out of the room as Ingrid looked up at Tom almost shyly, considering she had recently seen him naked on public display.

“Lord Thomas, I understand this is a surprise to you, but please consider it. It would mean a great deal to me and to our people.”

*****

“Loki, what am I supposed to do here? I’ve been selected as prime breeding stock? Is this what happened with you and Skadi and why she was so angry when you turned her down?”

“No. That was far more complicated. I have heard of this custom, and your scientists as well as ours would no doubt say this is simply a culturally-accepted method of adding new, desirable genes to the pool. This is something only you can decide, and perhaps you should consider it. It  _is_ an honor.”

Loki kept his voice as even and neutral as possible, even though he did not  _want_ Tom to consider it. He knew it was selfish, but he did not want his Thomas to be with someone else in such an intimate and potentially binding way. His thoughts began to spiral. He knew in his heart that something major had shifted today and he was afraid—afraid of losing the most important person in his life not to death or slavery or imprisonment, but to his own failings. His own inability to understand how profoundly Thomas had been affected by the act of killing. He had not thought of the man in the forest as anything more than target practice, but for Thomas it was life-changing.

Tom was deeply conflicted. He had put his personal life, including children, on indefinite hold for his career, and then had been swept away by the tsunami that was the God of Mischief. And, now, he had to face a question he’d been avoiding for over a year. Could an Englishman who had never been to war reconcile his own moral code with that of a being who had evolved from war on a cosmic scale? Someone who accepted killing and possibly being killed as a normal part of his life? He didn’t have the answer, but perhaps the making of a new life with Ingrid would help compensate for his taking of another this morning, so he made his decision.

He and Loki made it through the games and the feast with their awkward silence toward each other intact. He gave Rolf his answer, and it was announced at the end of the evening.

“We are greatly honored to announce that Lord Thomas of Midgard, hero and savior of our beloved daughter Ingrid, has agreed to be our new  _Fadir. _May Freyja bless their union tonight and give us a new Child to cherish.”

He took Tom and Ingrid by the hands and escorted them to Ingrid’s rooms, barely giving Tom time to look over his shoulder at Loki, whose expression was unreadable. For the first time since the night he’d revealed himself to Thomas, he felt utterly alone. He rose from the table, said his farewells, and went back to their room by himself. 

The next morning, he learned that Tom was expected to spend three nights with Ingrid. He could not possibly endure that here, alone, so he asked Rolf to let Thomas know that he would open a portal here at mid-day in three days to get him, and went back to their empty house in Buenos Aires.

*****

For three days, he didn’t sleep or eat or bathe. He drank vodka and used the drug the humans called cocaine, which he’d been assured worked well with alcohol for numbing the senses. it hadn’t taken him long to find it. Apparently, it was all over Midgard, and he’d bought everything the man in the alley had. They’d been introduced by the clerk at the liquor store Loki frequented, because they knew him there, since he bought Aquavit by the case.

“You just made my week. Be careful, dog. That’s enough for a  _big_ party. I hope you have a lot of friends.”

_None, _apparently, he thought, now that Thomas was going to leave him. And, why did he call him “dog?” Was that meant to be an insult or a term of friendly affection? He let it pass and headed home. 

He snorted the white powder with a straw as instructed when desiring to inhale large amounts, and was surprised at how much it burned; but he pressed on and snorted another batch while he finished the second bottle of vodka. He alternated between rage and uncontrollable crying, imagining multiple scenarios, all of which ended in Thomas leaving.

Thomas was going to leave him for  _Ingrid. _He had fallen for a _girl_. Not even a woman, but a _teenage _ _girl_ who adored him as her lord and savior, and now _father of her child_.  He threw furniture across the living room and then burned the pieces with green fire. He did at least remember to use green fire, which only burned specifically where directed, instead of spreading as fire is wont to do. One chair didn’t break and stuck partway into a wall, so he left it there._ Fuck that chair._

Thomas  wasn’t going to leave him for  _Ingrid, _but  was going to leave him simply because he was  _Loki. _Everybody left, eventually. Most of them said he was too _unpredictable_, too _volatile, _and he frightened them. Even Will had been frightened of him sometimes, and he’d always wondered if that was part of why he‘d told him never to come back. Amy never had the chance to leave him. She was taken from him because he’d been too  _volatile—_too busy being distracted, raging at Thor and doing stupid things.

He made Molotov Cocktails with bottles of Johnnie Walker Blue Label, shredding one of his Armani shirts to make wicks, which he lit with his breath. He was fascinated with the size of the flame he could generate by blowing across a lighter. He tried to throw them at targets on the firing range, but was too drunk to hit more than a few. He kept falling down when he tried to throw them, so he let two walls of his weapons collection burn when the fire spread.

Worst of all, he knew Thomas couldn’t stay with a _killer—a __murderer_. Thomas was not a killer. He would never forget the expression on Thomas’ face when it hit him that he’d taken a life, and it had  _mattered_ to him, even though the man would have killed him without a second thought.

There was nothing he could do to change that. Even Loki’s magic couldn’t  _unkill_ people. “How many?” Thomas had asked. He really didn’t have a clue, but could guess the number was in the thousands, with all the battles and duels and stupid things he’d done over a millennium. More than a few were simply accidents—carelessness, loss of control, collateral damage—those were the worst, the most unforgivable. And beautiful, sad, broken Sela...he’d caused her death just as surely as if he’d stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. That was why he kept those scars—to punish himself. To be reminded that he must not forget her. No, now that Thomas knew, he could  _never_ forgive.

He punched holes in the climbing wall and pounded it into little pieces, laughing at what that was doing to his hands. His knuckles were bloody and a few of the metacarpals were broken. He briefly wondered why they were a little numb, but didn’t stop until the entire wall was a pile of shards.

He opened portals all over the Nine Realms to random places he’d heard about but had never been to, and jumped through them. He hadn’t done that since he’d first discovered how to use them. He’d learned the hard way that it was a gamble—you never knew what you were jumping into—but that was part of the thrill, wasn’t it? A snake-like creature tried to follow him back and was cut in half when the portal closed, the front five feet of it laying in an oozing puddle on the mat where he and Thomas sparred.  _Had_ sparred, he corrected himself. Never again, now.

Fire from the Molotov Cocktails had spread onto the mat and partially roasted the snake in a burning mess of vinyl and foam padding. Normally, to his exceptional sense of smell, it would be unbearably disgusting, but for some reason didn’t seem so right now. The smell barely registered as unpleasant.

Finally, he narrowly made it back alive after being grabbed by a terrifying set of claws attached to a giant beast that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a griffin. He'd portaled into a huge nest and cracked a giant egg when he fell, and the owner of the nest had decided he was either food or enemy. He was so drunk and high (High? Was that the term the humans used?) that he was barely able to wrench himself out of the creature's grip. In fact, it had briefly crossed his mind not to--it would have been a hilariously ironic end for a murderous troublemaker like him. But, as he lay on the floor laughing hysterically and panting, he realized with startled surprise that he did not actually  _want_ to die. 

He also realized he was at least a couple of hours late opening the portal for Thomas. As he opened it, it dawned on him that he probably looked less than well-groomed, so he decided to wait for Thomas to come through, instead of going to find him and risk running into other people. Especially  _Ingrid._

Almost immediately, Tom stepped through and his expression changed from confusion to shock as he got a good look at Loki.

His skin was patchy and mottled, like sections of it couldn’t decide whether to be blue or white. Bloodshot eyes were alternating between green and red (at the same time, fortunately, or Tom wouldn’t have been able to look at them without getting dizzy). His hair was matted and tangled. 

Ripped sweatpants were smeared with smelly brown goo (Sweatpants? Tom could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Loki in sweatpants); and barefoot.He was comically shirtless. There was only half a burnt sleeve from a dress shirt with a cuff link still in it; half of a set of gold Loki helmets Tom had had made for him.

The most concerning thing was three fresh, bleeding lacerations across his chest nearly obscuring his old scars. Loki didn’t seem particularly worried about them, but Tom was—as he was about the knuckles of both hands that were swollen, bruised and bleeding, some of the bones obviously broken.

But, if he’d been one to laugh at other people’s misfortunes, this scene would have been undeniably funny, like something out of a slapstick movie. Here was Loki, drunk (or  _something_?), dangling a half-empty bottle of vodka from one hand while barely keeping himself upright with the other, gripping a dagger stuck into a wall like it was a lifeline.Around him were fifteen or twenty empty Aquavit vodka bottles, dozens of empty ziplock bags with white powder residue in them, and a charred piece of snake still smoldering on the burning vinyl. Half the gym he had so lovingly built for Thomas was a pile of rubble.

“Jesus, Loki. It smells like a literal dumpster fire in here and you look like you got caught in a blender. What the hell happened?”

Loki swayed a little and tapped the neck of the bottle against his bloody chest.

“Some sort of bird/dinosaur thing with  _rather _ _large claws._ Didn’t get its name. Never seen one before.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Tom sighed.

“All right. Let’s get you in the shower and you can tell me about it. You’re really drunk and you smell like something died a week ago. But, at least you didn’t vomit all over yourself.” 

He smirked just a little. Loki was normally so fastidious about personal hygiene that it bordered on obsessive.

“I didn’t think you could get drunk,” Tom said.

“Of course I can. Getting drunk is a Viking tradition we take very seriously. It just takes a lot of Midgardian alcohol to do it. Could’ve done it in no time with the real stuff from Asgard, but I managed.” 

He proudly waved the vodka bottle in front of Tom and then seemed to remember something. 

“Are you going to leave me because I killed people?” he blurted out.

Tom shook his head, understanding dawning on him. 

“So that’s what this is. I should have guessed. The short answer is ‘no.’ You’re too drunk and high to have this conversation right now, but when you’re sober, we do need to talk about not killing people. Come on. We have to walk up the stairs. I don’t trust you not to portal us into the bathroom wall right now.”

"So, you're not going to leave me? Are you certain? Because I would understand if you did. I am, apparently, a murderous bastard with a lot of blood on my hands."

"No, Loki. I'm quite certain you're _my_ murderous bastard."

For a moment, Tom was certain Loki was going to break down and have a drunken cry, but he pulled himself together, so Tom  put an arm around his waist to help him up the stairs. He nuzzled against Tom’s neck and sniffed him.  


“You don’t _smell_ like  _Ingrid. _In fact, I can’t smell you at all.” 

Tom couldn’t help but notice the emphasis on Ingrid’s name.

“Probably because you can’t smell anything over your own stink. Either that or the cocaine has numbed your nose.”

“Ahh...that makes sense. That’s why I couldn’t smell that beast before it tried to eat me. Pretty sure it shit on me, too.”

He wiped a hand across the brown goo and sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose.

“Would you please use a healing spell on your chest? Those look pretty deep, and if you’ve got some sort of alien bird shit in them...”

“Phhfftt. Don’t need a spell. They’ll be healed by morning. Kind of looking forward to having you wash them, though. Don't you people have some sort of tradition about cleansing sins through ritual washing?"

"If by 'you people' you mean me, the answer is no. But, I'll humor you if it'll keep you from getting yourself eaten or blown up or whatever it was you were trying to do." 

"I love you, Thomas." 

He took a big pull from the bottle and they clambered up the stairs.

“I know you do. Good thing I’m stronger now, because I’m not sure I could have dragged your heavy, drunk ass up these stairs before,” said Tom.

Loki stumbled into the shower with his sweatpants still on, then grinned down as Tom pulled them off and made a disgusted face.When Tom removed the cuff link from the one sleeve, Loki seemed to realize what had happened and got all teary-eyed.

“I lost it—other cuff link—the ones you gave me.”

“It’s fine. Really. It’s replaceable.”

That seemed to satisfy him, and he let Tom scrub him down and wash his hair, but refused to put down the bottle of vodka until he’d finished it. He chugged the last few swallows while Tom rinsed his hair, then let himself be coaxed out of the shower. 

“I know you don’t actually need to  _brush_ your teeth, but I would certainly appreciate whatever it is you do. I could light a Tiki Torch from your breath right now,” said Tom. 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Done.”

He stood slumped over and limp, like an exhausted child, to be dried off and put to bed, taking special delight in having Thomas dry his hair. Tom felt a wave of relief wash over him when Loki’s eyes finally settled on staying green—he’d looked like a flashing Christmas light for awhile there. 

“Do you want to cast a sleep spell on yourself so you can get some rest?”

“Don’t need to. I’ll sleep now that you’re home.”

Home. Tom supposed this _was_ home now. Buenos Aires— who would ever have thought that? 

*****

Loki slept for eighteen hours and woke surprisingly refreshed, considering he’d lost count of bottles of vodka and grams of cocaine. Well, really, he’d never started counting in the first place. He’d just drunk and snorted until it was all gone. He stretched and looked up just as  Tom appeared in the doorway with two cups of coffee.

“The living room looks nice; especially the new modern art piece on the wall.”

He sat down on the bed and handed Loki a cup, which the god gratefully accepted. 

“You know, if you were human, you’d be dead now, after that little stunt.”

“If I were human, I’d have died a thousand years ago and you would never have had the pleasure of my company. How did it go with Ingrid? Am I to be a step-father soon?”

He sipped his coffee, trying to look nonchalant.

“You’re asking me? We might have created some sort of monster-child, for all I know. Did the apple change my DNA? Can I even father children now? Will it live as long as I will? So many unanswered questions. We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

Loki looked down at his coffee cup.

“You know I never lied to you. Never pretended to be anything other than what I am. I told you that first night you should be afraid of me, because I’ve killed people without even meaning to. Would it really make you feel better if I could give you a body count?”

“No, and that wasn’t fair. I’m sorry. I did know who you are and what you are, if not at first, then later. It’s just...you have to understand things are different in what we humans like to think of as civilized societies. Killing people is not something we accept as normal and I didn’t know how to handle it, even though it was probably unavoidable under the circumstances.”

“Would it help if I told you the vodka and the cocaine and I had a long conversation, and we decided I would try not to kill people? If there’s a reasonable alternative, I mean. Although, the cocaine was on the fence about it.”

“Yes, it does help, and it’s all I can ask for now. I made you soup and sandwich—chicken noodle and grilled cheese—your favorites. Go eat, get cleaned up, and then I have a surprise for you.”

“Mmhm. The last time you surprised me, it involved me wearing my own collar, a cock cage, and you being far better at being in control than I ever expected.”

Tom leaned in and kissed him softly.

“This is much simpler. I promise you’ll like it.”

*****

When Loki came out of the bathroom toweling his hair, Tom was waiting for him. He was naked, kneeling on his haunches, legs spread apart, hands flat on thighs, back straight—the perfect submissive. He was wearing only his gold, emerald-studded collar and a gold cock ring. Loki ran the back of a finger across one perfect cheekbone and tilted his head quizzically at Tom. 

“What is it you’re going for tonight, Thomas? I’ve never seen you like this. Not that I mind. Look what you just did to my cock.”

“When Rolf told me you’d left, I could barely think about anything else. Ingrid is a sweet girl and I hope I gave her what she wanted, but the only thing  _I_ really want is _you_. It’s never been more clear to me.”

He paused meaningfully, choosing his words carefully.

“Remember when I came home from London after the Valkyries fiasco and you made that duplicate of yourself, but wouldn’t let me do anything but watch? Well...if you’re asking what I want...I want both of you. And, I don’t mean just to watch.”

He handed Loki a black eye mask. 

“I know how much you like this on me, too.”

Loki grinned and felt like it was the first genuine smile that had crossed his face for days, so he stood in the center of the room and let Thomas get a full view of his naked body. He noticed how that beautiful cock was quickly moving from half-hard to hard in its gold ring, and felt his own start to stiffen. 

“Give me a minute. And, don’t move. I’m not finished looking at you yet.”

He put the eye mask on Thomas, then began working his magic. With fists clenched and eyes closed in deep concentration, it took him nearly a minute before an identical duplicate Loki appeared in front of him. It took more effort than he remembered, but once it was done, he didn’t have to concentrate too much. He could allow it some autonomy and use a lot less energy.

Tom was listening closely and was sure he knew where the real Loki was. The duplicate, which Tom decided to call Two, circled around behind him, pulled him back by the hair, and kissed him a long, slow, deep kiss. Although he wanted to reach up a hand and bury it in Two’s hair, he didn’t. He stayed still, waiting for instructions. He was determined to be the perfect sub tonight and do exactly what he was told. 

_ That really would be a surprise,_ _wouldn’t it?_

“Put your hands behind your back and open your mouth.”

Without any warning or subtlety, he slid most of his length into Tom’s mouth. 

“Now, suck until I come and don’t swallow.”

He used his tongue and all the suction he could manage with Loki pushing deeper and deeper, until his mouth filled with cum, but it wasn’t easy not to swallow by reflex. Loki kissed him, tongue going deep and tasting himself.

“Perfect, Thomas. I love it when you taste like me. Now, stand up.”

Two was behind him, pressing his erection against his ass, teeth on his neck, and holding him by the biceps. The duplicate was as strong as Loki, and he couldn’t twist away out of that grip if he’d had to. He felt his knees go weak with desire. Loki was in front, sucking what would definitely be purple marks into his chest while one hand stroked his erection, made even harder and bigger by the cock ring.

He wished he could see this—his body in the grip of two identical versions of this god who had both died and killed for him. Maybe there was some symbolism there. God, he had never wanted Loki so much, and if it made his soul darker for wanting this, then so be it. He moaned as Loki’s hand stroked faster and harder.

_“Loki...please_...let  me come for you. I’ll do it as many times as you want tonight. I promise.”

“Come, then, and remember that promise later.”

Two pressed a finger behind his balls and he came hard, cum arcing onto the floor while his own fingers dug into the hands holding his arms.

*****

“You do know how much I love tormenting you, don’t you, Thomas?” 

Tom was still blindfolded, stretched out on the bed with his head in Two’s lap. The duplicate ran his fingernails up and down his thighs, belly, and chest as Loki lubricated a rubber toy.

“Yes. And, letting you is my gift to you tonight.”

He grinned, knowing what kind of reaction that would elicit.

“_Letting_ me? Would you like to try to stop me?”

As tempting as it was to get rough, he had committed to being a compliant sub tonight and shook his head.

“Good. Then, be quiet and spread your legs for me.”

One slick finger probed into him, then two, and pulled out just as he was starting to relax and enjoy it. The fingers were replaced with a smooth rubber toy that slid inside, just big enough to put pressure against his prostate. He waited, but nothing happened. It wasn’t moving, it wasn’t vibrating; it wasn’t doing  _anything._

“Loki?”

“What is it, Thomas?”

“I finally get two of you, and right now I not only can’t see either of you, but the only thing I’m feeling is...not you.”

“You’re a well-educated man, Thomas. I’m surprised you don’t understand the meaning of the word ‘torment.’ And, it sounds like you’re asking for a gag, too. I believe I told you to be quiet.”

He huffed and settled back down in Two’s lap.

After another frustrating two minutes of nothing, Two leaned down and kissed him just as Loki turned on the vibrator. Not only did it vibrate, but it was curved and it rotated, so the pressure on his prostate was intermittent.  Two’s fingertips ran torturously slowly up and down his ever-hardening cock, occasionally twisting the ring or rubbing a thumb across the slit and spreading the silky pre-cum around the head. When the thumb put pressure on the excruciatingly sensitive spot just below the ridge, Tom jerked and moaned.

“ _Oh...god_... I really do hate you sometimes.”

“I know, Thomas. But, you look so good all shiny and slick and hard with that cock ring. I just want to enjoy it for a minute while you get worked up.”

His hips twitched when the vibrator pressed on his prostate and he was leaking pre-cum continuously. He finally couldn’t stand it anymore and reached a hand down to take hold of his own cock. 

_ So much for being the obedient sub. _

Two snatched his hand away and pinned both his arms to the bed as Loki turned up the intensity and speed of the toy and made him bear it for another minute. Having come once already, he probably couldn’t do it again with just the vibrator, but it felt so  _good_ it was driving him out of his mind. He was breathing hard and starting to sweat.

Loki took the dripping cock in his mouth and sucked it down as far as it would go, holding pressure on the base with one hand. In just a few strokes of that intense, hot suction, Tom came down Loki’s throat, bucking his hips up into it. Loki turned off the vibrator and slid it out as Tom lay there panting. He left the cock ring on.

*****

“Would you like a drink?” asked Loki.

“Yes, please.”

Loki chuckled and rolled a cold bottle of Guinness across Tom’s sweaty groin and balls, and Tom squawked. Two let go of his arms, and Loki placed the bottle in his hand.

“I can’t decide whether or not to take the blindfold off, so I’ll give you the choice. You can take it off or you can choose what happens next.”

“That’s easy. I want to see, and you always find a way to make whatever  _you_ want to happen, happen anyway, so...”

He pulled off the blindfold, and caught his breath at seeing both Loki and Two. 

_ God...does he know how incredible he is?_

Not just because he looked like him (Tom wasn’t that vain), but because of who he was and how he carried himself. Sometimes he seemed to, but other times not—he was certainly a complex and enigmatic man, and it was going to be an interesting few millenniums figuring him out. 

Two pulled him back into the moment, positioning himself on his back in front of Tom, knees bent and on either side.

“I want to watch you fuck him. You know I can feel everything he feels, so this way, I get to see  and feel you. And, I do love looking at you,” he whispered into Tom’s ear in the deep, Viking voice that made Tom shiver a little with desire. 

It was not a common thing for Loki to ask Tom to fuck him, so he wasn’t about to protest. In fact, he was already starting to feel the tightness of the cock ring as he started to get hard again. Eating the apple had definitely shortened his refractory period, and that was one of the best things about it.  Knowing Loki was about to watch him fuck Two was incredibly arousing, and he locked his gaze with those green eyes as he stroked himself to full hardness. Still looking at Loki, he leaned over and pressed his tip against Two’s entrance.

“Can he make his own lube like you?”

“Yes.”

“Will he do what I tell him?” 

“Yes.”

“Kiss me,” he said to Two.

When Two reached up to pull him down for a kiss, he pushed hard and slid all the way inside, up to his cock ring in one fluid motion.Two and Loki both gasped and moaned, and Tom held still for a few moments.

_“ _ _ Oh...you feel so  good.  So  tight. Even better than I remember.“_

Slowly, wanting to make this last, he moved in and out of the slick, hot flesh until his arms were trembling and he was sweating with the effort of holding back his orgasm.

“Legs on my shoulders now...I want _deeper...more...give me _ _more,_”  he half-whispered and half-moaned as he leaned in.

“  _Ah...god...Loki...this ...I didn’t even know how much I wanted  this tonight.”_

Thrusting hard at the new angle, he couldn’t hold it back any longer, and he didn’t even care if Two didn’t come. He  needed...he needed to fill Loki, even if this wasn’t precisely Loki. Using his weight to push Two’s knees backward to his shoulders, he spilled deep inside him with a groan so loud he almost thought someone else was in the room.

As his softening cock slid out of Two, it was obvious that both Lokis were still rock-hard, and he knew what was going to happen next. It was what he’d asked for tonight. He just needed a few minutes.

“Thomas. On your hands and knees. Now.”

“Just give me a minute...”

“No. Now. I want to fuck you right after, while you’re still soft.”

Still catching his breath, he did as he was told. Two was still under him, hard and dripping, and Loki was behind him. 

“Suck him. You wanted both of us and now I’m going to give you what you want. Just trust me.”

He licked the pre-cum from the slit and put the head in his mouth, playing with it using his tongue, just as Loki liked. He felt the hard, blunt head of Loki’s cock pressing on him from behind, as two strong hands held his hips still. He felt Loki’s slickness as it pushed into him hard, making him gasp. He reflexively tried to suck in air, and got more of Two’s cock instead. His own was still soft, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted  _Loki—_to feel him _inside—_for Loki to take him however he wanted.

“ _ Do you feel it, Thomas _ _?_” asked the Viking voice in his head. 

_ “I know it and you know it, too. That you’re mine not because I said so, but because you want to be. You need my cock inside you as much as I need to be inside you.” _

And Tom knew it was true.

Two’s hand dug into his hair, pushing him down, down so far he couldn’t breath, and he didn’t care. He wanted it. When he started to choke, Two let him up for air and Loki again rammed into him hard and deep from behind, and he felt his own erection stirring again. He rocked backwards onto the thick length inside him as far as he could go, moaning around Two’s cock. He  _did_ need it. Needed Loki slamming into him like he  _belonged_ to Loki and no one else. Like he needed to be marked.

“ _Yes...I...need it...it’s so much...give me__...more._”

Two shoved back in again, and he was being fucked hard at both ends,  _finally_ being used the way he wanted to be tonight. He was so engorged now that the ring was almost too tight; he was dripping pre-cum every bit as much as Loki ever had, and he knew he was going to come again with that long, thick, hot cock pounding into him. A hand snaked around his hip and stroked him as only his god knew how—to make him want to come only for  _him._

His mind whited out as he shot thick stripes all over Loki’s hand and himself; went limp as Two spurted down his throat. Loki moaned and pulsed into him, filling him up and continuing to fuck him until he couldn’t move. Sweat dripped from his face, from his back down his sides; his heart raced, and he could no longer hold himself up. Panting, he rolled onto his back, closed his eyes, and just lay there as Two stroked his hair and Loki kissed him softly.

“ _ Dear gods of Asgard,  _ _Thomas, I love your scent after sex—_ when you’re so completely wrecked like this. You smell like sweat and cum and me, and there’s nothing better than that in all the Nine Realms.”

“No, there isn’t, Loki. There really isn’t, and I love you more than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently working on The Princes of Midgard series, but I will come back to this as ideas and inspirations come to me. I love these two together and I feel less weird about writing Tom, since at this point, he’s rather become a fictional character, too, being nearly immortal and all. I think that happened in my head right after Recovery. 
> 
> I’m always open to suggestions and prompts. If anyone has anything they’d like to offer, you can either do it in the comments or pm me at xxxRIPLEYxxx@protonmail.com


End file.
